iTutor You
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Sam needs a tutor and finds herself stuck with Freddie. Will they study what they are supposed to be studying? In response to Smartbabie's challenge.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Okay so this in response to Smartbabie's challenge. I'll warn though, it's so fluffy it'll give you a cavity and while I tried to keep in character I'm not sure how well I pulled it off. This is also the result of an all nighter so please be gentle. Also, I'm in the market for a beta reader so if anyone is interested message me! Thanks, and on with the story…

"Stupid, stupid Melanie and her stupid brain," Sam grumbled to herself as she walked into Bushwell Plaza.

She stalked to the elevator, ignoring Lewbert's annoying ranting and made her way up to the eighth floor.

Not taking the time to knock she opened the Shay's door and walked in. Carly looked up and smiled, "Oh hey Sam."

Not even mumbling an acknowledgment Sam walked over to the couch and threw herself down.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, looking up from the computer screen.

Sam sat in a daze, staring at the wall in front of her.

Carly walked over to the refrigerator and retrieved some ham and then walked over and waved it in front of Sam's face.

She immediately perked up and grabbed the ham out of Carly's hands.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Melanie," was the only answer she got.

"What about her?" Carly asked, sitting down next to her best friend.

"Her report card came in the mail today."

"And?" Carly pushed.

"And she got straight A's again!" Sam yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So, did your mom say something?" Carly asked, not understanding what the big deal is.

"Not to me, she just called Melanie and told her how proud she was," Sam said her mouth so full of ham that the only reason Carly could understand her was from years of practice.

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry!" Carly exclaimed as she leaned over to hug her. Sam just laid her head on Carly's shoulder and kept eating.

The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes until Sam looked up at Carly, "Hey could you, you know help me with something?" Sam asked in a low voice, looking down as she spoke.

"Sam I am not getting Spencer to drive us to Melanie's school so you can wrap everything in her dorm with plastic wrap," Carly said loudly.

"No, I mean could you help me you know raise my grades?" Sam looked up hopefully.

Carly looked down at her, shock clearly written on her face, "Are you sure? It'll be a lot of work."

"I know, but I really wanna do it," Sam replied, looking Carly in the eyes.

"I guess I could help you with history and english if you want, and if you're willing to work really hard," Carly said after a moment.

"What about science and math?" Sam asked indignantly.

"I have a lot of trouble with math and science myself."

"And yet you still get A's and B's in them," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah because Freddie helps me with them, you know…" Carly wondered off.

"Oh no, I am not asking the nub for help. No!" Sam yelled, turning herself to face Carly.

"Sam, if you're really serious about this then you'll do it. Besides you don't have to ask him to do it, I will," Carly reasoned.

Sam sighed as she put on her thinking face. A few minutes later she looked over to Carly, "Ok fine, but you have ask him."

"Oh yay! I'm so proud of you," Carly squealed.

Just then Freddie knocked, "Can I come in?"

He opened the door and walked in, "Oh wait I'm already in."

Carly suddenly smiled really big and looked over at him. Freddie took off running up the chairs.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it!" He screamed as Carly stalked after him.

"You haven't even heard what it is yet."

"I don't need to know what it is to know it'll be painful," Freddie replied, running into the iCarly studio.

"Freddie please, Sam really needs your help."

"What? Sam needs my help?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She wants to bring her grades up," Carly smiled at him.

"Sam wants to bring her grades up?" Freddie questioned flatly.

"Yeah is that so hard to believe?"

Freddie gave her a look.

"Ok it is, but it's true she really wants to bring her grades up."

"Wait, this isn't for some guy is it?" Freddie questioned.

"No, it's not. Will you please help her?"

Freddie groaned, "Why can't you help her?"

Carly smiled at him sweetly, "I am. I'm going to help her with history and english. But since you're so much better at math and science I thought you could help her with those."

Freddie blushed, "Well I am pretty good at math and science."

Carly had a victorious look on her face, "So you'll help her?"

Freddie groaned again, "Yeah yeah, I'll help her. But she has to promise not to make fun of me and to do what I tell her to do."

Carly laughed, "Yeah cause that's really going to happen."

seddieseddieseddie

Sam sat staring at Freddie as he explained some science-y thing. She wasn't really paying all that much attention to the words coming out of his mouth. Her mind was more focused on his face. He had this weird expression when he talked about science.

'To him talking about science must be like when I talk about ham.' She mused to herself. His face brightened and his eyes lit up as he explained things to her. 'Why have I never noticed this before, oh yeah we never let him talk about it before.'

Shaking herself out of it before he noticed she groaned and asked, "Why do I need to know this again?"

She watched as he started ranting about how chemistry and algebra help the world, yada, yada, yada.

Sam and Freddie had set up tutoring session's three times a week. Sam thought it was too much but Freddie maintained that she was so far behind that she needed the extra time. They usually met in the iCarly studio after school on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. She studied with Carly on the weekends and on Wednesdays.

At first they had all thought it was better to have Carly around, but Freddie realized soon enough that Sam focused better without her, so he asked Carly to stay away during their tutoring sessions. She agreed, reluctantly.

Freddie took the tutoring sessions quite seriously and surprisingly so did Sam most of the time. Without Carly around she focused more on the material and less on making fun of Freddie. After three weeks of tutoring Sam's grades were improving little by little. She was starting to understand algebra and chemistry, although it helped that she and Freddie were lab partners in chemistry so he knew what they would need to talk about later.

"So what's Newton's first law?" Freddie asked, waving a piece of beef jerky in front of her face.

She perked up, "Something moving will stay moving and something not moving won't move unless something stops them or starts them."

Freddie handed her the jerky, "Close enough."

"So I guess that's it for the day," Freddie said, closing his book.

Sam groaned out, "Thank God, I thought you were going to keep talking forever."

Freddie gave her a tolerant look. "Oh please, it's only been an hour."

"Really it felt like a year," she yelled at him.

Freddie looked up at her, "Well you only paid attention to half of it so I don't know why you're complaining I'm the one who spent his entire allowance on beef jerky to help you bring your grades up."

"Your whole eight dollars?" She questioned mockingly.

"Yes, my whole eight dollars," Freddie was so far gone that he didn't notice Sam picking up his science book and balancing it on his head.

"Now if you can make it across the room without it falling you'll be a real lady."

Freddie pulled it off his head and turned around, snorted and walked out the door. Sam followed him downstairs.

seddieseddieseddie

Sam sat in her bedroom studying. At first she had resisted the thought of studying on her own, after all it was Freddie's job to teach her all this stuff. But then he had started giving her jerky every time she got a question right and she realized that maybe studying wasn't so bad. The faster she answered the questions, the more he asked and the more beef jerky she got. Sure it was a lot more work than just taking the bag away from him, but when she got a question right Freddie also got this weird look on his face. It was like his eyes would get really bright and he would get this big goofy smile on his face. She wasn't sure what to call the look but she liked when it was directed at her. She didn't want to think about what that meant.

She had an algebra test the next day and Freddie was coming over to do some review work. Carly and Spencer were having their weird cousins over for dinner so they couldn't work there and she was not going to Freddie's and having to deal with Crazy.

Just then she heard a knock at the door and grabbed her book to go downstairs. She opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Freddie.

"Well are ya comin' in or not," she asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah," he said stepping into the house.

Sam walked over to the floral sofa and sat down. Freddie followed suit.

"So I thought we could start off with quadratic equations," he started.

A little over an hour later they had finished reviewing the material and Freddie looked over at Sam.

"You know, I'm really proud of you. You really put a lot of work into this," he said, his eyes bright and a big goofy smile on his face. Was that pride?

She turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush, "Yeah well, I can do good when I wanna."

Freddie just laughed, "I know."

He looked down at his watch and groaned.

"Gotta go home to Crazy?"

"Yeah, wait she is not crazy! I wish you would stop calling her that."

"Whatev."

Freddie started pulling his things into his backpack.

Just as he was getting ready to leave Sam looked over to him shyly and said, "I just wanted to say thank you for all your help." With that she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Only Freddie turned his head slightly and she ended up kissing him on the mouth.

Momentarily shocked she opened her mouth little which allowed Freddie to lick her bottom lip and gently slip his tongue in. Realizing that Freddie Benson's tongue was in her mouth should have upset her but instead she found herself matching his movements. After nearly a minute they pulled apart for air.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, you've gotten better at that since the last time," Sam commented off handedly.

"Yeah, you too."

"So?" She asked.

"So?" He asked back.

She leaned back over and kissed him again, taking full advantage of his shock to put her tongue in his mouth again only this time she was in charge. She forcefully moved her tongue over his teeth until her lungs screamed for air and she pulled back.

He just stared at her with a smile on his face.

She turned her head to the side and looked at the door, "You wanna see how long we can make it without needing air?"

Freddie gasped, "Yes please."

Sam quickly turned around and kissed him again.

seddieseddieseddie

Sam waited downstairs for Freddie to show up for their tutoring session. Ever since her last algebra test she and Freddie would spend the half hour following the session making out. They hadn't wanted to take the chance on getting caught making out at Carly's so they had moved their sessions to Sam's house.

Carly had been kind of suspicious until they explained that Spencer's new hobby was too loud for them to concentrate. He had recently started playing the banjo. Carly understood completely.

Freddie just walked into her house when he got there. She smirked, he had been learning from her. He walked over and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

She tried to turn it into more but he pushed her away. "Not until after you've studied."

She smirked, he really had been learning from her.

They studied for a half hour before she couldn't take it anymore and leaned over and kissed him. She slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to her. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"So can I ask you a question?" Freddie asked hesitantly. "I mean without you breaking my arm?"

"That depends on the question."

"Well it's just that prom is coming up and my mom's really pushing me to go," he looked at her hopeful.

"Do you want people to know we're dating?" She hissed at him.

"Would that be so bad? Graduation's in a few weeks and then we'll never see most of them again. It would be the biggest shock ever. It may even give Gibby a heart attack."

She groaned, "You do know your audience don't you? But what about Carly? How are we gonna tell her?"

"Well we're going to have to tell her sometime. At least this way I get my mom off my back about prom."

"What do I care about you getting your mom to shut up about prom?"

He turned his head and looked at the door, "She's been talking about setting me up on a blind date if I can't find my own."

Sam gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"No, I don't want to! I want to go with you," he turned and kissed her. It was a small chaste kiss, but got his point across.

Sam groaned, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything if we went to prom together."

With that Freddie leaned over and kissed her again.

seddieseddieseddie

When they had told Carly that they were going to prom together, as girlfriend and boyfriend she hadn't been all that surprised. She had just thanked them for finally telling her the truth.

Spencer, on the other hand had built a sculpture to 'commemorate the moment.' It was a life size clay sculpture of a pigeon. When they asked him why he said that he had tried to sculpt them dancing and that was what came out.

So now Sam sat in Carly's bathroom while the brunette was starting on the third can of hair spray in an attempt to put Sam's hair in a french twist. She had already told her it wouldn't stay up, her hair was stubborn, but Carly said that she was more stubborn and kept going.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sam screamed as Carly pulled particularly hard on a piece of hair.

"Oh please I'm not pulling that hard, now sit still."

"Carly I don't understand why we have to do this. I can just wear my hair down with a nice shirt and jeans."

"Oh no you don't. You're wearing that dress we bought and I'm putting your hair up and you're wearing makeup!"

"Oh no, not makeup," Sam screeched in pure horror.

"Come on Sam don't you wanna watch his face as you go down the stairs?"

"I can do that in chucks with my hair down."

"Sam, don't you want his breath to hitch when he looks at you?"

"If I wanted him breathless I would punch him in the stomach."

"Don't you want him to look at you and think that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"You read too many bad romance novels Shay," was Sam's only reply before she shut up and let Carly work.

Freddie stood anxiously at the foot of the stairs waiting for his best friend and his girlfriend to grace him with their presence.

He watched as Carly finally came downstairs in a beautiful blue satin strapless gown, her hair in a fancy bun with two pieces hanging down to frame her face. Her date, this guy named Jeff smiled at her.

"Sam come on, it's not that bad!" Carly yelled up the stairs, before turning around and pulling her down the stairs by her hand.

Freddie's mouth went dry at the sight of her. She was wearing a red satin gown that fit her form perfectly. It had an empire waist and hit the floor. Her hair was in a French twist with messy pieces hanging around her face. Just as she got to him she fell and he went running over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a panic.

"Yeah, stupid heels."

He laughed and whispered in her ear, "I like you better in chucks."

She just smiled, "They're upstairs in the bathroom."

He helped her stand up and sat her down on the couch while he ran upstairs to get her shoes.

seddieseddieseddie

They had expected gasping and to hear people talking behind their backs as they walked into prom. Instead they didn't even get a second glance. Sam was so upset about not upsetting anyone else that Freddie had to drag Gibby over to her kicking and screaming.

He was wearing a tux with no shirt. He still had on the bowtie though. When Sam saw him she grabbed a hold of the bowtie and pulled him into a corner.

"Gibson, you had better tell me why no one is surprised before I strangle you."

Gibby looked up at her scared. "Everyone thought you were already together."

"What?" She asked angrily.

"It's just that neither of you have really dated since we started high school and you're always together, even when Carly isn't around. So everyone thought you were already dating."

Sam pulled on the bowtie again.

"But of course I told them that it wasn't true!" Gibby cried.

Sam threw him to the ground and stalked off with Freddie following closely behind.

They ended up on the balcony of the hotel the prom was being held at.

Freddie walked up behind her, putting his arm around her.

They stood like that for a few moments, Sam not giving any indication that she even knew he was there.

"So I guess we didn't do as good of job at hiding it as we thought," she said finally, looking out at the Seattle skyline.

"I guess not, but then again they seem to have seen it before we did."

Sam laughed dryly.

"Will this make you feel better?" Freddie questioned, pulling one of the centerpieces out of his jacket.

Sam looked at it and smiled, "Is that from the centerpieces?"

"Yup, I stole it for you," he stated proudly.

Sam just laughed; she didn't feel the need to tell him that they gave those away at the end of the night.

"So I guess you're finally the bad boy you always wanted to be." Sam laughed again.

Freddie looked down at her, "Yeah well I had a good teacher."

"So did I," Sam pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
